


The Last Petal

by DoomedBlush



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1933, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Murder, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, archangel charlie magne, protector charlie magne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedBlush/pseuds/DoomedBlush
Summary: It was the chipper year of 1933. Alastor was in his mid 20's, being a typical radio host by day..but by night he was up to no good. Due to his newfound passion for the kill, Charlie whom was in hell wanted to intervene, sure she didn't have to but she had nothing better to do due to her old project failing on her. With her own power (and her father allowing her); she Left hell and went to earth..to possibly stop Alastor and help him to ensure his redemption and ticket into heaven. She was no angel, but being the daughter of a fallen one is all it took.【（ｏｎ　ｈｉａｔｕｓ，　ｓｏｒｒｙ）】(Feel free to write a similar fic, just link this fic if you do.)
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I'm new to this site but not to writing fanfics, it's just been a good long time since I wrote one! Hopefully, you like my story, and yea I know they are not canon but I don't care, they are too cute together<3  
> I am sorry if it's short -.-

Today was cloudy, in the notoriously dense New York City. Alastor was vary pleased originally to have been given the head radio newscaster position, but after doing the same thing day in and day out it got repetitive to him. He currently was at his workspace; a nice microphone near him as he read off the normally drab news from around the country. The brunette always kept up a cheesy smile and made sure his voice projected it to all tuned in to his broadcasts. The dimly lit cramped recording room was obviously lived in, being here day in and out would do that to a room. It was by no means messy however. Once he finally signed off of the broadcast and turned everything off, he let out a sigh of relief; stood up and exits the room once he grabbed his overcoat. He went down the stairs to the open parking lot; his Auburn 1931 Brougham parked nicely in his reserved parking spot. He removed the key from his pocket and unlocked then entered his vehicle. The ignited the engine and drove down the hill into the city. He watched the road for the most part but couldn't help letting his mind wander. Lately, he'd got a strange feeling in the back of his mind, like a gnawing, festering feeling of dread. He couldn't explain it but he felt something was missing from his life...perhaps he just needed to relax. He drove up to his apartment complex and picked a parking spot only for said spot to be stolen from a vary rude yelling man. Alastor glared but held back any unrespectful comments, unlike the rude driver. He picked a different one and parked there. Upon getting out and locking his car, the same driver vary obnoxiously walked past, yelling profanity at the woman next to him. She looked defeated and trapped. Alastor walked past them with a bit of kick in his step; that kind of behavior was unacceptable in his eyes..it made his blood boil. He unlocked the door of his apartment and went inside. Finally home. "Thank god that's over with" His classic smile now back on his features, he flipped on his kitchens light.

"Will you stop asking me if I let you go, darling?" Charlie's father Lucifer asked rather over this wild idea already "yes, I will because this could be helping someone's afterlife existence! If this works then maybe more of us pure demons could help them. It could fix the overpopulation down here in hell" She had a big smile thinking that this plan was sure to work "but honey really..? Your plans have never worked before" Lucifer said bluntly, Charles expression begun to sour as a frown graced her features. "Pleeeeeese?" *she made the puppy dog face, sure her father is THE devil, but somehow she could convince him if she pulled this on him. "fine, but you go, you have to play by their rules okay? Pretend to be one of them." *Charlie nods "I can do that" Heer friends Vaggie and Angel came over to her. "You're seriously gonna go up there? What if you get hurt?" Vaggie had her arms crossed "yeah, hey bring me a souvenir huh?" Angel piped in making Vaggie give a stern expression to him. Despite this Charlie gave them both hugs. "I'll be back in no time I promise!" Vaggie smiles "Just be careful alright" Charlie once again she would indeed be careful. "Well, are you ready to go then?" Lucifer asked her to which she nods, a pantogram sparked to life beneath her feet dropping her down through it into a colorful vortex. She gave out screams of surprise as she fell at high speeds. The tunnel opened up into a bright white light, and just like that, she was plopped from the grass of a park into the human world. She was a bit stunned for a moment then shook her head. "right I need a disguise!" She went into some bushes and peeked out seeing many women and men walking by. Many women seemed to have loose flowing gowns, cute small sun hats and short or dressed up hairstyles. She took these into consideration and used her demon magic on herself making herself have a nice tan dress, heels. A cute hat with brown bird feathers on its side. And of course, she made her hair appear short and curly. She smiles happy with her handy work and climbed out of the bush. Now to find her target, a man named Alastor...  
She had explored the vast city for hours, encountering all types of things new to her. Since she was born in hell this was all very foreign for her, she asked around at the many passersby about a man named Alastor. Some flipped her off and quickly left others simply didn't know what she meant by the question. Charlie felt hopeless and lost looking at the odd-looking vehicles drive past her on the street. She regained her spirits and continued to go down the sidewalk walking past a woman who was washing her vehicle with a bucket of water and washrag. "Excuse me but do you know a man named Alastor?" The tan-skinned woman looked at her through her big sunglasses "Honey, the only Alastor I know is a radioman." Charlie smiles, a lead. "Oh? A radioman?" The lady smiles and sighs "Yeah up at Newsflash Radio" She was very excited "Thank you miss, can you take me there?" She gave Charlie an odd look "just continue up this hill here and you'll be right at it girl" "OH! Thank you very much!" Chalie made hast but almost broke her neck going uphill in heels. She was forced to take her time. Once she was finally at the station itself she looked for a door to knock on. She knocked on the downstairs office door, an older man in his 50's was the one to answer the door. "can I help you..?" The pudgy man asked while rubbing his white mustache. "Yes! Have you seen a man named Alastor?" He chuckled "Seen him? Seen too much of him, he's the voice of this radio station. What are you like, his sister from the countryside or something?" Charlie decided to roll with that "yes, can you tell me where he got to, he didn't give me the address." She kinda felt bad for lying but how else was she to find him? The man hummed a moment and wrote down the address on his note pad and gave it to her. "Thank you very much!" Charlie smiles and reads the address. She quickly went on her merry way. Another few hours had passed now, it was 7 and dark outside. Maybe it'd rain too. Charlie approached the apartment building suddenly sensing an ominous feeling..she hoped she wasn't too late.

Alastor was lost; lost in his mind, he was in one of his neighbor's apartments..the rude ones from before. Most people went to bed at 7 for early shifts at work, or at least these neighbors normally did. He didn't know what came over himself but he found much thrill in the hunt. He walked through the messy living room towards the bedroom, his trusty knife in hand. That disgusting man deserved this..but since the poor wife was also home. She's gonna have to go to. Lingering at the bedroom door he listened for any sound, after hearing none he gently pushed the door open. Approached the bed in the darkroom. He flicked on the light "ugh what the fuck?!" The man snarled but upon seeing Alastor his blood froze. "Why are you so rude to your woman hm?" Alastor took a step forward "S-stay back!" The man feebly warned although his voice betrayed him "You're weak. And disgusting. The likes that this world doesn't need." Alastor jumped down upon the man, knee digging into his gut. He brought down the knife into the mans chest and twisted it. The man winced and grinned, he tried to shove him off only to have a rag shoved harshly into his mouth. "Calm down, and give in" He laughs sadistically as the mans fighting was quickly losing its might behind it. and soon enough he fell limp, Alastor smirks and pulls out his knife from the mans now still form. The bathrooms door opened up and the wife peeked out in horror. "My, my your free now my dear!" He had an unusually calm expression "y-you killed him-" she clung to the door handle like her life depended on it. "I'm sorry to tell you, but..no witnesses." Alastor ran up and barged his way into the bathroom..he strangled the woman to death and left her corpse in the bathtub. He hummed happy with himself and headed for the door. He left the apartment and went to his door. Chalie saw this man and came up to him out of breathe. "S-sir do you know a man named Alastor?" Alastor turned and readjusted his glasses. "I am him" Charlie lit up. "Thank gosh, I've been meaning to meet you all day!" Alastor smiles eager to meet a fan. "Are you a fan?" Chalie's expression was an awkward one "yea I am" He didn't mind the shy or awkward ones, his violent actions now brushed under the rug. "Come on in!"


	2. Setting Up the Domino Tiles..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long will it take for Alastor to gain redemption? How can he earn such a thing with such a track record? That's for Charlie to reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is as long as the first chapter, maybe a little longer -.- Hope you like it  
> (Romance will kick in much more next chapter)

"So would you like me to sign something perhaps? Such a lovely girl as yourself surely wants an autograph?" Charlie laughs awkwardly and rummaged in her little purse that she sneakily spawned in under the table. To her luck, Alastor didn't seem to catch onto anything fishy. "Ah, y-yes this please" She showed the showman a ruffled up napkin. It looked as if a child had crumbled it up in rage but truly it was just Charlie whom defaced it during her run around New York. "Uh..sure sweetheart" Alastor shrugs to this, he'd had to sign worse before sure he wasn't a Hollywood actor but he was dang close. The Brunette man pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose and took out an ink pen. "Well I know your voice on the radio," Charlies lies "but what are you all about really?" Alastor lulled over the question, the recent gore coming to mind. "Honestly, I love to cook, but I'm a humble man I assure you." His response made Charlie feel on edge. It was a simple response..almost too simple. She had to somehow break down his barriers... "How'd you get into this kind of business?" *Alastor looked a little uneasy by all the questions. "Anyway..here" He had finished the nice cursive writing on the wrinkled napkin. She had to admit seeing the man really gave her the impression of an innocent deer, how could he be destined to go to hell? Alastor stood up "I was just about to have dinner, since I'm a gentleman you can stay for dinner" His bright smile peered down at her only it felt less genuine and forced. "I- don't want to impose" Alastor shook his head, "no I insist darling" She wasn't sure if she liked all the pet names...they had just met. This made her feel like a rabbit about to be devoured by a wolf. "Okay" She agreed. "wonderful! The Jambalaya is in the oven its been, oh..." He pulled up his sleeve to glance at his watch "about 1 hour and 15 minutes now, should only need about 20 more." He went to what Charlie thought must be his bedroom, he left the door slightly ajar. Alastor seemed to be going through an old crate he had in the back room. She removed her black heels and snuck over as quietly as she could, using a bit of her demon power to unsure she was silent. She peeked inside, Alaster was muttering to himself, something about a pretty little neck. He pulled out a small compact knife; a switchblade. He pushed it to open and notice some leftover blood covering its blade. Alastor went to his bedroom's bathroom. Charlie quickly went back to the small kitchen table and resumed the position. So this is why he'd be going to hell... she let out a sigh. Why did she get a hard case right outta the gate?! She thought to herself holding back despair that threatened to overtake her optimism.  
Alastor came back when the 15 minutes had passed. "I hope you don't mind a little seafood in your palette." He comments turned the oven off and putting on cute red oven mitts. "Oh! Not at all!" Alastor smirks and laughs for a moment "Good!" He pulled out the large steel pot and seat it on the counter top. The steam of the fresh meal poured out of the top and into the air above. He hummed and pulled out the sets of bowls and silverware they'd be using. He set them out nicely on the table in front of Charlie and one his side of the table. Alastor skillfully scooped the delicious food and served it to each bowl. Charlie was amazed by his elegant etiquette, the only other time she saw such nice standards was at home with her mother or the servants who worked under them. Charlie ate a spoonful of the jambalaya and a smile broke out on her face. "Mmm, this is delicious!" She started somewhat un-elegantly eating faster then she should have. "Do be careful if you eat to fast you'll hurt yourself" Alastor gave a bewildered look at the woman opposite of him. "Oh! Gosh, I don't think you ever told me you name darlin' " Charlie stopped eating abruptly and hid a loud burp into a napkin nearby. "I didn't? Sorry uh, My name is Charlie" Alastor smiles wide "Nice to meet you" She saw his smug expression and hid a blush. Alastor caught on to this rather easily, thinking to himself about what a shame it'd be for such a beautiful flower as she to have her life halted...he had longed for companionship, a relationship before. Although believe it or not he had never truly loved. "Tell me about yourself Charlie," He asked her making her face contort into only what he could get was an embarrassed shy mess. "Well.. I'm an entrepreneur of sorts. I've been trying to help people with my inventive ideas." She put up a small smile. Alaster laughs, "Really? Your in that line of work? Well nowadays money is tight I can understand why such a lady of your standards would do such a job, however, a woman shouldn't have to" he shrugs. This silenced the conversation for a while, the two of them eating in a comfortable quiet kitchen. She actually liked the simple style of his home, this should be the last thing on the blonde's mind from what she witnessed earlier. She looked at Alastor who seemed to have been watching her, his eyes darting to his food. Now she was a bit creeped out, He got done eating and put his dishes into the sink, as he did this she noticed he walked around to his front door. A click and turn could be heard, She turned her head to look at what he was doing only to be greeted with a knife to the neck. "Don't scream" He ordered her, Charlie knew she had nothing to fear...she can't die, not to a mortal anyway. "w-what are you doing..?" She asked weakly, with the flick of his hand he dragged the knife across her throat black blood squirting out and dripping all over her nice clothes... Alastor moved away immediately seeing the ink like blood coming from this girl. "You know for a gentleman that's no way to treat a lady..." It was his turn to have his blood run cold with fear. "W-what are you?" He stumbled his back running into his locked front door. Charlie coughed and her neck imminently healed up. "I'm a friend." She said. Alastor let his guard fall "A-a friend?" Charlie turned and gave him an innocent smile. "No hard feelings Al." The radioman was half in shock half in denial. "That's it I'm losing my mind all the way, took it long enough" And just like that he seemed to be back into his calm, composed self. Charlie glares "Your not even going to apologize?" She pouts "Ah, yes I guess I should because your still alive..." He sighs and clothed off his blade with a rag from his pocket. "Sorry, I have impulses," He said not looking at her, his mind wandered to what she could be... She smiles at him. "I'm here to help you get into heaven." Alastor slowly looked to her "what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to point out typos, you are helping me out by doing so!  
> Also, I'm not sure yet however I think this will be a three to four-chapter story, depends on how it goes


	3. Miss thats a knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO sorry for the hiatus, I had this chapter already written halfway through... this will be a shorter chapter but at least it's going to come out! *laughs sadly*

Charlie sighs "Alastor I want to help you" He tried to not let his eyelid twitch. "Redemption you say? Well, Darlin, you are a bit late." Alastor whipped his blade off on a wet rag in his sink. She was exasperated "So you need proof of hell and heaven to scare you.." She stood up and gave him a side glance as he wasn't even listening to her. "I'll show you the reason you should fear death. With a burst of flames from below her dress lit up. Spirling around her form until her hair was long and her blood-red eyes looking at Alastor with a rather mischievous glimmer. Her horns raised up on her head and the fires ceased. Alastor was quiet for a long moment. "So are you an Angel?" He chuckles hiding his nervousness with his big smile. Charlie pouts "I'm the opposite of that well- sort of." She came close to him reveling her sharp-toothed smile, she quickly turned back to her disguise, he power being limited by her dad. Alastor let out a sigh of relief and hid a small blush that had crept over his cheeks. "That was astounding Darlin" He then proceeded to squish her cheeks. "S-stop that! You were supposed to be scared to be me" Alastor gave a laugh in response. "Please I have scarier demons in my head then you" Alastor glanced at his watch. "You're lucky its Friday, my dear but I shouldn't humor you anymore tonight." He hummed a little tone walking away from her "Why aren't you taking this seriously?! Do you WANT to go to hell when you die?" This made him pause and go quiet only to glance at her, his smile gone. "Why are you still going on about this, we're strangers." Charlie felt to be at a loss now... she retorted with "Because I care." It might have sounded stupid or even odd for her, Princess of hell to say that to a mortal. "...Fine. I'll repent for you, Charlie. But only this one time." he sobered off into his bedroom and shut the door. Charlie groaned thinking that went horribly.  
Saturday came, Charlie had to rethink her approach, this mourning she put jumpscare like trap, on his bedroom door. It was a little devil made of burnt cardboard. She waited for him to wake up. After about twenty mins, it now being 6 in the mourning, the dark door creaks open and the fake demon let out a shrill roar in Alistair's face. He gasped jumping up much like a cat would when scared. "w-what the devil?" He took fast breaths and glared at Charlie. "Listen here! That could have given me a heart attack!" Alistair yanked off the wreathed little cardboard devil. "Seriously!? You are more scared of that than me???" She had a face of utter disappointment. The man shook his head "your lucky I have manners or I'd not make you breakfast because of this" He hummed and went to the bathroom ever calm again, he did his daily routine as Charlie banged her head on the sofa... "I'm a failure!" She said about to cry, Alistair frowned for the first time this mourning. "Darlin I think you're trying your best, You just have the wrong fellow." He said justing brushing his teeth and getting into more presentable clothing. He exits the bathroom and walked over to her. "This redemption ide of yours, what did you have in m mind?" Her small expression of hope, looked up at the tall man "I'm going to help you change for the better!" She smiles big leaping up with great speed. "You eat and then." She laughs "we get to work!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always typo corrections are welcomed, for anyone who was waiting on this I'm sorry again for the wait. (and how short it is)  
> This is not the last chapter!


	4. Getting to the grind of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Charlie tries to get to the root of Alastor's 'bad habits' (and somewhat does)

So since the pleasantries were finally out of the way how'd Charlie want to begin the 'purity' process? Well with a day full of fun. This meant that Alastor was pestered with having the girl along with him all day, after many attempts to sneakily leave the demon behind had failed Alastor finally figured it was time to go to work, not one for tardiness. He strived to be as professional as possible even if his co-host at the radio station was a complete twat. Man, he'd really love to shut the older man up for good. Currently, he was in his vehicle, Charlie in the passager seat looking idly out the window. Because of her, they had run into the mourning traffic. "Oh, I know! How about we go to a charity? maybe you could help some poor souls there!" She beamed with excitement. She had finally thought of something productive to her cause. "Doll, I don't think that's going to help my-" Alastor saw that excited expression, much like a puppy who had got a new toy. (If that puppy was a demon that is.) "Fine" He let out a sigh not wanting to a) be threatened and b) didn't want to make the girl sad. He may be a murderer but he was still a gentleman after all. "We'll do your plan after my work" *He mumbled not really into this whole idea but after what happened before he decided to be obedient to her. The traffic finally started moving somewhat, he made a turn and decided to prob Charlie for a little information. "So why is a demon so interested in all this redemption nonsense? I've read some of the bible. And demons normally only wish to torment the living." He didn't like to mention stuff from his childhood in this way but he wanted truth nothing else from the girl next to him. Charlie seemed to tense up and sighed once, she looked over at the tall man in the driver's seat. "Is being a good samaritan, not reason enough?" She sounded less chipper. She must have thought of something to kill her mood, he thought. "I'd say your hiding something. I mean, there are billions of humankind probably destined for the hellscape. I think you're here to prove a point" He smirks at her surprised expression, "no, no! I uh I just want to help!" Charlie's nervous smile and furrowed brows really gave away everything. He kept that smirk and didn't say anything else. They eventually parked at the radio tower parking lot, Alastor climbed out of the vehicle and shut the door locking her up after Charlie came out of the passager side. "Your better pray to your lord that," Alastor noticed his wretch of a co-worker's car was parked there already. Just the thought of that indignant man made his blood boil. "Pray for what?" Charlie asked him nervousness evident. "He's here" Alastor scuffed and went to the radio tower keeping his composer. Charlie was hot on the man's tail to keep an eye on him. Something was on the brink of exploding and she had a feeling it was Alastor. The way he said certain things... they entered the surprisingly spacious lobby, the backroom was separated but a few walls of thick glass for sound suppression was Charlie's guess. An older man probably in his early 30s or 40s approached the duo "Finally the slacker is here." He scoffed, Alastor seemed strangely quiet and tense. "What's with the dame?" Charlie being friendly as ever smiles at this man even tho it was tense and forced. "I'm Charlie, Alastor's cousin," She said with little thought of any implications. "Anyway Toby, time for work. She will just be in here" Alastor had escaped to the radio record room. Toby chuckles and muttered something under his breath. She had heard that, something about Alastor being on a leash. She tried hard to not imagine such a thing occurring. She took a seat and watched it from the lobby. Charlie had a bad feeling now more than ever about being even this far away from Alistair. She used her supernatural powers to listen in to the room. 

The broadcast soon enough started up and they reported the tragic events or a happy one at times. But American radio was mainly in it for the guts and gore of some tragedy or another. Alastor had put on his famous persona everyone went wild for, it's not his fault that he stole any(and) all thunder or fame from right under Toby's nose. The bastard didn't deserve any attention. Only Alastor...he thought to himself. The news was almost always the same. People got there kicks off to death, a tragedy like it was a sporting event everyone adored. "--why yes so very unfortunate. Don't you say, Toby?" Alastor looked to the man in question "Sure is, Al. So word is that a body has been found in an apartment near where you reside isn't that right?" Alastor gave him a nasty look "Aren't there always murders around apartment complexes? I don't see why you'd bring this up now." Toby had a snarky ass smile on his face. "Oh' no reason, anyway folks we're going to a commercial break!" And just like that, they were on break. Alastor was glaring daggers at Toby "That wasn't in the script." Charlie was up now at the glass, the tension was rising now. Alastor was fiddling with something in his pocket. She tapped on the glass but duh that didn't alert them she focused really hard and tried to whisper in Alastor's ear but her powers seemed to not be working correctly. Maybe her father was rigging this deal they had going in some way, she knocked on the door. Snapping out of whatever dark thought he was having Alastor got up and answered the door. "What's up now?" He almost sounded annoyed with her cutting in "Can I please talk with you for a moment?" She asked with that puppy smile "Yes make it quick" *he shut the doors room so Toby wouldn't hear. "Your planning on killing him arent you?" She was concerned but at the same time had a curious glint in her eyes. It was like she longed to be correct but at the same time knew better. "Maybe I am Darlin." Alastor had an almost dark expression. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and smacked him on the cheek. "Bad! Make friends! Don't kill people!" She made the meanest expression she could muster without exposing her demon form. Alastor held his now slightly red aching cheek, he was shocked that was for sure. His past dark thought seemed to have subsided for the moment. "Okay, that was unladylike" Alastor sighs "guess I deserved that one" He smiles. Charlie hadn't been expecting that type of response...maybe this guy was into pain. She thought to herself. "Don't hurt him, I know he's...rude but you can't kill another person." She crossed her arms over her chest, standing her ground for any type of retaliation. Alastor didn't give her any, however. "Let me get back to work, doll, my shift will be over soon enough." And with that, he went back into the radio room just as the broadcast continued from the commercial break. Charlie took a seat back onto the lobbies sofa couch, letting out a sigh. One crisis averted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely comments! They really gave me the inspiration to continue this fic! <3
> 
> (Happy November 13th!)


End file.
